bleachxrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nefrios Drascoro
General Name: Nefrios Drascoro Nicknames: Old Man, the Lobster Wizard, Crusty Age: Really, really, really old D.O.B: Doesn't remember Race: Arrancar Gender: Male Blood Type: A Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'5" Weight:167 lbs Hair: Very Dark Brown-->Gray Eyes: Dark Brown Skin: Tan Body type: Slender and fit --> Gaunt and stooped You know how arrancar are not supposed to age? Somebody forgot to tell Drascoro’s body that. He ages even faster than humans. However, each time he uses his ressureccion, his aging will reverse once he reseals his power, bringing him back to the form of a young man. At his “youngest” Drascoro's appearance is that of a man around his early 20's in human terms. He has tan skin and extremely dark brown shoulder-length hair, and a long but well-groomed moustache that curls at the end as well as a neatly trimmed full beard that covers the slender rim of what remains of his hollow mask. His eyes are a piercing green that betray the wisdom of a man who has lived a lot longer than one might expect. His hollow hole is through his left forearm. When Drascoro ages his hair fades from dark brown to eventually a light grey. His moustache and beard grow to majestic lengths, but his eyesight deteriorates and he wears a pair of spectacles. He is most often seen wearing a crimson cloak, that seems to shift from pristine to tattered alongside its owner. Personality Nefrios outgrew the "must eat every other hollow, must be the strongest ever, fear me weaklings stage" a long time ago. Now he is content to wander the desert world in solitude, keeping himself out of trouble and developing is abilities. He is calm, patient, and hard to make angry. His main ambition is to find a way to improve his memory, as while he knows he has been a live for ages, most of his past feels like a blur. History He wishes he knew it. Powers and Abilities Experience Masteries - 2250 Reiryoku: Adept - 1500 Weapon: Novice - 250 Hakuda: Novice - 250 High Speed Movement: Novice - 250 Racial Abilities - 250 Bala - 250 Release Abilities - 500 Ressureccion Ability 1: Level 5 - 475 Ressureccion Ability 2: Level 1 - 25 2250 + 250 + 500 = 3000 of 3000 points spent Masteries Zanpakutō Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command: Muda (Molt) 'Ressurecion:' Drascoro’s released form is best summarized as “lobster sorcerer”. He grows a scaling 50% in size and now has 10 “limbs” in total. His legs and original arms are the same. Two pairs of smaller arms form at mid and bottom rib cage height, and have small claws in place of hands. A giant set of lobster claw arms levitates around his torso, one on each side, connected to his shoulders by columns of reiryoku, manipulated like regular limbs. Chitinous hierro armor covers his body save for his hands, feet, and face which retain human shape. A spiked, horn-like rostrum extends from Drascoro’s forehead. The shape of his cloak adjusts as well. It is cut like a vest over the torso, leaving his multi-armed flanks uncovered, and tied around his waist with a silver sash. The tail of the cloak fans out as it approaches the end and is segmented, plating of chitinous armor within the fabric. Drascoro now wields a wizard’s staff in place of a cane sword. The top is adorned with the shape of a lobster claw; the bottom end is tapered into a hooked blade, like a harpoon. Drascoro can conjure giant lobster claws made of reiryoku, using them to grasp and hold opponents or objects. The claws come in 2 varieties with pros and cons to each: Fantasma and Concha. Fantasma claws are faster, can be materialized at longer distances, and last longer. They can block or impede spiritual attacks of similar or weaker power. However, they can only bind what they hold, doing no direct damage. They cannot block physical attacks. Concha claws move slower, can’t be maintained for as long and can only be summoned close to Drascoro (they can be repositioned further after summoning, to the same max range as Fantasma). However, they can also crush whatever they get a hold of, and are solid enough to block both spiritual and physical attacks of similar or weaker power. Cooldown: (Cast Level)-1 Fantasma Duration: (Cast Level)-1 Concha Duration: (Cast Level)-2 Drascoro shoots the bottom section of his staff (the harpoon blade) at his target. His staff regenerates the harpoon after a little while. Cooldown: 1 post 'Rei Abilities:' Drascoro is skilled with reiryoku manipulation more than any other field, but outside of his Garra Tranquila he keeps to the classic cero and bala.